


Stitches and Stiles

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scents & Smells, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Tailor Stiles, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: “Hello and thank you for coming to Stitches and Stiles, I am Stiles, how can I help you, today?”Derek was in a little bit of shock. This man had to be a few years younger than himself. They were about the same height, yet where Derek was broad muscles, this man was more thin, but no less muscular. He had brown hair and doe like eyes that made his wolf want to chase.“Um, hello? Earth to hot dude?” The man (Stiles was it?) asked, snapping Derek back into reality.“Um, yeah. My, ah, my dog got into my favorite pants and I was wondering if they were salvageable?”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 409





	Stitches and Stiles

Stiles loved to sew. His mother taught him when he was growing up; when he would make a tear in his jeans, he would sit with his mom as she instructed him how to sew it up. When she got sick and was in the hospital, he would sit at her bedside and practice cross stitching. After she was gone, he didn’t have anyone to instruct him anymore, but he kept sewing to keep her memory alive. Eventually, his friends found out about his hobby and they would bring their ripped clothes to him to fix up. Upon graduating from high school, he decided to get a degree in business so that he could open his own tailor shop and so Stitches and Stiles was born. Granted, the name could use some work, but it didn’t hurt business that he could tell, so Stiles didn’t really care.

Derek was mad, to say the least. It was supposed to be a simple sparing match for fun and to make sure neither of them lost their touch, but Laura was vicious! She ended up slicing right through his favorite pants. No claws were supposed to be involved. Now he was stuck looking up tailor shops in the area that could make his pants good as new, but he knew nothing about what makes a tailor shop good. He ended up just going with the one closest to him, Stitches and Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes at the lame name, they couldn’t even spell styles right, but they were close and seemed to be priced fairly.

When he pulled up, he noticed it looked like any other mom and pop shop. The name was painted on the store window and the inside seemed kind of small from what he could see. He opened the door and a bell rang, alerting whoever was working that they had a customer.

“I’m coming! Just a second!” While waiting, Derek took a closer look at the interior. It was small, but in a homey sort of way. There was a changing room in the corner and a set of mirrors with a pedestal, probably for fittings and full tailoring appointments. There was also a counter and behind it was what he assumed to be the sewing room. Through the door he could see a few racks with various items on them.

Not too long after, a young man walked in and said, “Hello and thank you for coming to Stitches and Stiles, I am Stiles, how can I help you, today?”

Derek was in a little bit of shock. This man had to be a few years younger than himself. They were about the same height, yet where Derek was broad muscles, this man was more thin, but no less muscular. He had brown hair and doe like eyes that made his wolf want to chase.

“Um, hello? Earth to hot dude?” The man (Stiles was it?) asked, snapping Derek back into reality.

“Um, yeah. My, ah, my dog got into my favorite pants and I was wondering if they were salvageable?” Derek held out the pants.

Stiles grabbed them and started evaluating the damage, “These are your favorite pants?” He asked dubiously, “They just seem like normal jeans to me, but if you’re willing to pay to get them fixed than I am all for it. This type of damage shouldn’t be too hard to fix. The repair will be $20 and will be ready in two days. Can I get a name for it?”

“Derek.”

Stiles smiled, “Then I guess I’ll see you in two days, Derek.”

Derek smiled back and nodded before leaving the shop. Once he was outside, he felt as though something were missing, but he couldn’t place what it was. It’s not like he was missing his pants. They may be his favorite pair, but he wasn’t so attached to them to be longing! He wasn’t that pathetic.

The entirety of the next day he was mopey, as his family told him on multiple occasions. He tried to get his mind off of whatever it was by sparing with his siblings or cooking with his mother, but nothing seemed able to snap him out of his funk.

Eventually it was time for him to return to the tailor to pick up his pants. When he got there, there was a red-headed woman in front of the mirror and Stiles was pinning the trim of what must be her wedding dress. Stiles looked over when he heard the bell and said, “I’ll be with you shortly.” Which made Derek wonder if anyone else worked at the shop or if Stiles did it all by himself.

“The measurements are set to go, Lyds. Jordan is a lucky guy. He’s going to love you in this dress as much as he loves you.”

“Stop flattering, Stiles. You’re already in the bridal party. No need to be over dramatic about this.” She started moving to the changing room as Stiles said, “Me? Dramatic? Never.”

Stiles then turned to Derek, “Oh! Pants guy!”

Derek nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Stiles moved to the back and grabbed a garment bag with a tag at the top that said ‘Derek.’

“What did you say happened to these? Your dog did something to them? The claw marks don’t seem really dog like to me, but I wouldn’t really know anything about that because my dad’s allergic, or so he says, and would never let me have a dog. Anyway, that will be $20 like we discussed when you dropped them off. Feel free to insert your chip or get cash ready. I also take checks, so really whatever payment method-“

“You need to stop him, otherwise he will keep rambling.” The woman shouted from the changing room.

For some reason that caused Derek to blush. He had gotten lost in Stiles’ rambling. He quickly pulled out his card and followed the prompts on the machine. He let out a grumbled, “Thank you” before grabbing the bag and hurrying out of the shop.

When he got home, he took the pants out of the garment bag and noticed they had a nice scent to them, now, but he couldn’t quite place it. There was vanilla and cinnamon and fresh linen. These smells shouldn’t go well together, but they did, and Derek finally felt calm. He sat on his bed and held the pants up to his nose just inhaling the scent.

A few hours later he woke up to a cackling Laura who had found him passed out, cuddling his pants. It was so ridiculous and now she had pictures! He was never going to live this down. She was laughing the whole way to the restaurant and laughing when she showed their friends the pictures. Boyd was nice enough to not care (not like he would show it if he did find it humorous), Erica was cackling along with Laura, and Isaac at least tried to hide his enjoyment of the situation.

“I knew they were your favorite, but I didn’t know you had such an attachment to them.” Laura said when she finally calmed down.

“They smelled nice.” He begrudgingly admitted. Thankfully, Isaac took pity on him and changed the topic to the next full moon barbeque the pack was hosting.

Derek could hear people entering the diner behind him, but he tuned it out easily enough. Or, he did tune it out until he caught that scent again. Vanilla, cinnamon, and fresh laundry. He whipped around to try and find the source and he saw none other than Stiles the tailor with a group of friends.

Of course Stiles was the source of the wonderful smell. He was the last person to handle his jeans. His scent must have transferred to the clothing when he was mending them.

“Der, what’s got your attention?” Erica asked before looking past Derek at the group that just entered. “Someone you know?”

“Oh, hey! Pants guy!” Stiles shouted, having noticed him. Both Erica and Laura raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um, hi Stiles. Thanks for fixing my jeans.” Stiles just beamed at him.

“No problem. It’s kinda my job.” Stiles winked at him, “Anyway, it was nice seeing you outside the shop.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Nice seeing you, too.” Derek responded and Stiles awkwardly retreated.

“What was that?” Erica asked.

“He’s the tailor.” Derek explained and his friends all rolled their eyes and shook their heads as if he were a lost cause. Derek had no clue what was going on, so he decided to just move past it and enjoy what was left of dinner with his friends.

About a week later, Derek noticed the wonderful scent was no longer on his pants. He was constantly on edge and his mom had to use her alpha voice on him and ordered him out of training so he could get a hold of himself. He went home to try and get a whiff to calm down, but that’s when he realized it was gone.

He knew it was ridiculous, but he came up with a plan. He went to his closet and grabbed that one shirt that he never wore because it was too baggy, and he got in his car. The next thing he knew he was walking into Stitches and Stiles.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles smiled, “What can I do for you, today?”

“Um, this shirt doesn’t fit.” Derek had never been really eloquent, but he found he lost the ability to speak in Stiles’ presences. 

“Alright, just head into the changing room so I can see what I’m dealing with.”

When Derek got in the changing room, he started to silently berate himself. He didn’t even remember how this shirt fit. This was absolutely ridiculous and there was no way he was letting Erica or Laura find out about this. 

He quickly changed his shirt and went to the mirrored area. Stiles was waiting for him with a container of pins and a measuring tape. He started silently working, only speaking to ask Derek to change position. Derek was captivated watching him work. It was clear this was Stiles area of expertise and that he loved what he did. Despite the intense concentration, Derek could scent a contented relaxation. Stiles was putting his hands on Derek’s chest in order to get the measurements right or to properly place a pin without sticking him and he honestly loved it. Derek could stay like this all day, but all too soon Stiles was saying it was over and asking Derek to go change back carefully so that he wouldn’t stick himself with any of the pins.

He followed the instructions and handed Stiles the shirt when he was done. “This will be $30 and considering my other projects it will be done by Friday. I would recommend coming in closer to close just to be sure it’s ready.”

“Alright, sounds good. Thank you, Stiles.” Look at that, he was able to string two sentences together. Considering his previous conversation fumbles he was pretty proud of himself for that.

“Anytime, Derek.” Stiles smiled. And it was a genuine smile, not one of those mandatory customer service smiles. Derek tried not to read into that, he really did, but thinking of that genuine smile made him smile.

When he got in the car, he noticed that he faintly smelled like Stiles and that brought another smile to his face. When he went to the packhouse for dinner that night everyone commented on how his mood shifted so quickly. He didn’t tell any of them that it was because of a special tailor in town.

Derek was embarrassed to admit it became a sort of routine for him. He would take something to the tailor shop and hold on to in until the smell was completely gone and then he would find something else to take in. More than once he full shifted and attacked his clothes so that he could sell the dog story. More than once Stiles questioned why he didn’t just buy new clothes, but Derek would just shrug in response and Stiles would continue on as if it wasn’t weird that Derek kept stopping by.

“You know, my best friend is getting married soon.” Stiles said as he was returning Derek’s latest formerly torn shirt.

“Um, yeah. I remember you working on her dress.” Derek responded. He was getting better at actually being able to talk to Stiles without stumbling over his words.

“My plus one bailed on me so now Lydia is stuck with an extra meal at the reception.” Stiles continued, “It sure would be nice if there were someone I could take.” Stiles let out an overly dramatic sigh.

“What day is it?” Derek asked.

“Next Saturday.”

“Well, I’m free that day, if you’d like.” Derek thought he was reading the signals right, but there was always the chance Stiles was just rambling again.

Stiles beamed at him and Derek knew he said the right thing, “Great. We’ll meet here at three and head over together. I have to be there early since I’m in the wedding party, but there will be other plus ones you can mingle with… or you could just be surly in the corner.” Stiles winked at him and it made Derek smile. Even though they only had these stolen moments in the shop, Stiles knew him so well.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Derek left the shop with a smile on his face. He had a maybe date with Stiles.

When he got in the car, he looked at the time and realized he was almost late for pack dinner. He was supposed to be helping cook the meal for everyone. When he got there, he saw Laura had already started.

“It’s about time you showed up,” She said without looking up from the vegetables she was chopping, “What kept you so long?”

“I was picking a shirt up from the tailors.”

Laura gave him a calculating look, “Would this tailor shop happen to be Stitches and Stiles?”

Derek didn’t respond, instead he took the meat out of the fridge and started seasoning it.

“You know, various pack members have seen you coming in and out of that shop quite frequently. No normal person needs a tailor that often. How do you have the money to keep going?” She asked and Derek couldn’t help but blush. He knew he could hide his face, but his scent was another story. He did his best to mask it and focus on the task at hand.

“I wonder what it is that could have you continuously going there.” Laura continued, “You know, that guy who runs it is pretty cute. I wonder if he’s single. Maybe I should make a move.”

Derek let out an involuntary growl at the thought of Stiles with his sister. That should never happen, Stiles is his!

Laura let out a laugh, “Oh this is great. You are so gone on this guy!”

Their mother chose that moment to walk in, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but sometimes we can’t help ourselves.” She said, “Laura, stop making fun of your brother. This will happen to you one day as well.”

Laura’s face pinched in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Derek, can you describe Stiles for me?” Talia asked.

“Well, he’s gorgeous with brown hair and doe like eyes. He smells like vanilla and cinnamon and clean laundry. He’s so funny and he can talk nonstop. Sometimes I find myself getting lost in his voice.” Their mom had a twinkle in her eye as her son describe the tailor.

“Derek, sweetheart, why did you first return to the shop?” She asked.

“Because his scent relaxed me.” Derek could never lie to his mother.

“You found your mate.” She said sweetly and Derek’s world exploded in understanding. That was why he fell asleep cradling his pants after first coming in contact with that scent. He wasn’t a weird stalker; he found his mate.

Leading up to the wedding, Derek spent every moment he could soaking up the scent of his mate from the latest tailored item in his possession. Knowing that it was from his mate made him want to curl up with it even more. Sadly, the smell faded, but by that point Derek only had one day until the wedding where he would official ask Stiles out. Obviously, he would have to tell Stiles about werewolves at some point, but that was a distant concern at the moment.

The next morning Derek got up and started to get his things ready for the wedding. He was restless until he was finally able to put on his suit and head over to the shop. He found Stiles in the nearby parking lot placing many garment bags into the back of a beat up, blue jeep.

“Since I’m a tailor they had me fit the entire wedding party and hand deliver it all since I’m going to be there anyway.” He explained with an eyeroll, “You look amazing. Whoever fit that suit to you did good work.” Stiles winked and Derek blushed. Yes, over time Derek had sent in each of the items he was now wearing.

They got in the car and Stiles started rambling about his friends and who all Derek was going to meet at the wedding. He tried to keep up, but Stiles kept saying names that, at this point, meant little to nothing to Derek except that they were important to Stiles. He did manage to catch that Stiles’ dad, the town sheriff, was in the wedding party as well, so he was going to meet the man that night. It was nice to know his dad was the sheriff since the man was already in the know due to his position. When Stiles finally did learn about werewolves it will be good for him to have another human he could talk to about everything.

When they arrived, Derek helped Stiles distribute the garment bags and then he was directed to a room where the other plus ones were waiting around for guests to arrive. There was Danny, who was dating Jackson (Lydia’s ex and one of her bride’s men), Scott who was dating the maid of honor, Allison, and Melissa, Scott’s mom and Sheriff Stilinski’s girlfriend. Apparently, Jordan’s other two groomsmen didn’t have significant others.

Derek felt awkward in the group since they all seemed to know each other so well and Derek was an outsider who got a last-minute invitation. He was just fine with them talking to each other while he brooded in the corner, but they were not having that. They wanted him to participate in the conversation.

“So, you’re the guy who came up with any excuse he could to stop by Stitches and Stiles.” Scott said in an attempt to get him to open up.

Derek went ridged. He wasn’t proud of the methods he used to try and get close to Stiles. If anything, he was embarrassed by the fact that he let his instincts take over like they had. In his embarrassment he let out a quick, “Excuse me” and rushed to the nearest restroom. Thankfully it was a single stall, so he was able to lock people out completely. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his eyes flash blue, he hoped he kept control enough that the others hadn’t seen. He could feel his claws poking at him and decided to dig them into his palm to try and anchor himself with the pain. His heartbeat was skyrocketing, and he didn’t know how to pull himself down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The surprise brought Derek back to himself as he realized he hadn’t even heard anyone approaching.

“Derek, are you okay in there?” Came Stiles’ voice, “Melissa told me Scott put his foot in his mouth and you ran off. I’m sorry. He can be an idiot sometimes.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile at Stiles’ sincerity. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes were back to normal, so he decided it was safe to emerge.

“I’m alright.” He said when he saw Stiles. Stiles looked him over, making sure Derek was telling the truth. His eyes widened when he saw Derek’s hands.

“Blood!” He said as he grabbed them to examine them more closely. Derek mentally kicked himself. He was healed, but he forgot to wash away the blood.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m fine.” He tried to assure him.

“There’s blood, but no wound.” Stiles’ voice was all wonder. He looked into Derek’s eyes seeking an answer.

“Well, I was going to tell you eventually,” Derek started, “Why do you think I kept coming to your shop?” He asked.

“Because you liked me and you were trying to work up the courage to actually act on it?” Stiles guessed.

“You’re not completely wrong.” Derek admitted, “Stiles, I don’t have a dog. My sister tore my pants that first time.” He paused, waiting for the information to sink in, “After I got home from picking them up I fell asleep sniffing them because them smelled so good, they smelled like you. I couldn’t get enough of it. It wasn’t until last week that my mother explained what was happening.” He paused again, getting the courage for the big reveal, “Stiles, I’m a werewolf and you are my mate.”

Stiles was staring intently at Derek as if just looking at him would tell him if this was the truth or not. Finally, he smiled and said, “I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you. Also, one this wedding is over you are going to answer all my supernatural, wolfy questions.”

Derek smiled and nodded, “You can ask your dad, too. The sheriff is always kept in the loop of supernatural happenings.”

He started walking back to where the other plus ones were while Stiles let out an indignant squeak at the thought of his dad keeping something so cool from him. Derek smiled, life with his mate was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
